ultimate_naruto_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Task
Daily Task is a collection of different activities that you can perform on a daily basis that give you various rewards. There are 5 randomly generated "tasks" that you can do for silver and collect points towards the Daily Task meter on the right hand side. Complete the Target Tasks for Bonus Points in order to collect better rewards. Daily Task Location The Daily Task can be located in the upper right hand corner of your screen. Take note that each player is only entitled to 10 tasks per day, so you will have to make the most of them to get to 150 points. The'"Refresh"' button is used to reshuffle the tasks and get a new random set generated. Each player is given 1 free Refresh daily, and each succeeding one costs 10 Gold/Coupons. Available Tasks There are 8 different tasks available: *Realms - Challenge the Realms (Winning is not required to trigger) *Clear Stage - Do missions (Either manually or through auto-battle) *Refine Ninja Tool - Refine your Equipment *Arena - Engage in arena battles *Janken - Play Janken at the Tavern *Fortify Ninja Tool - Fortify your Equipment *Double Reward - Spend Gold or Coupons Twice *Boost Summoned Beast - Boost your Summon (Either through silver, gold or scroll) Point Values Tasks provide 4 different Point Values *'White' - 1 time. Reward is 2 points and 10000 silver *'Green' - 2 times. Reward is 3 points '''and '''20000 silver *'Blue' - 3 times. Reward is 4 points and 30000 silver *'Purple' - 4 times. Reward is 6 points and 40000 silver Bonus Points There are 3 "Target Task's" for Bonus Points. Target Tasks are randomly generated and come in 3 tiers as illustrated below. Complete the specified tasks and you will be rewarded with the associated Bonus Points. *One task to complete - +20 points *Two task to complete - +30 points *Three task to complete - +45 points =Rewards= To accumulate the minimum of 150 points, you need to complete at least 7 Purple, 1 Blue, 1 Green, and the Gold Reward tasks Lvl 0-49 Rewards *'15 points - Lv.2 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*2' *'45 points - Lv.6 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*2' *'75 points - Lv.7 Silver Card*2' *'90 points - Common Material Chest' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman' *'120 points - Coupon*8' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*3' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' NOTE: Since it says X2 beside the reward name, you get twice the number of the reward. So with that "Coupon*2" you essentially get 4 coupons. Lvl 50-69 Rewards *'15 points - Lv.3 Silver Cards*2 ' *'30 points - Coupon*2' *'45 points - Lv.7 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*2' *'75 points - Lv.8 Silver Card*2' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*5' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman' *'120 points - Coupon*10' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*4' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' Lvl 70-89 Rewards *'15 points - Lv.4 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*3' *'45 points - Lv.8 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*4' *'75 points - Medium Potency Pill*5' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*7' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman*2' *'120 points - Coupon*15' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*5' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' Lvl 90-?? Rewards *'15 points - Lv.5 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*5' *'45 points - Lv.9 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*5' *'75 points - Lv.10 Silver Card*2' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*10' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman*3' *'120 points - Coupon*20' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*6' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' =Tips and Hints= For those trying to reach Hokage Proof (150 points) there is a method. First of all in order to get Hokage Proof you must recieve 150 points or higher. To accomplish this depends on a few things; you must satisfy the requirements for the three bonus tasks (95 points) provided to you that day, and you must reach a minimum of 7 Purple colored tasks (42 points --- 6 points each), 1 Double Rewards task (6 points), 1 Blue colored task (4 points), and 1 Green colored task(3 points). Anything less and you shall fall short of 150 points. YOU CANNOT COMPLETE ANY WHITE COLORED TASK AND RECIEVE HOKAGE PROOF (150 POINTS). YOU CANNOT COMPLETE TWO GREEN COLORED TASKS AND RECIEVE HOKAGE PROOF. YOU MUST COMPLETE A MINIMUM POINT REQUIREMENT OF WHAT I STATED ABOVE. Ultimately you wan't to spend the least amount of goal as possible to reach 150 points. So in order to do that you essentially want to play your odds. The most difficult part of this is to complete the 6 bonus tasks with a minimum of 4 purple colored tasks (two can blue/green or blue/blue) you have a 1/28 chance of landing your desired purple bonus task . So this is what you focus is the entire time. You want to use the additional 3 purple tasks and the double rewards task you must recieve as free refresh buttons. That is if your 5 options come up and non are needed for bonus points(green +) then you can do any purple task to act as a free refresh, since you will need to complete a minimum of 7 purple tasks regardless. The Daily Rewards task is far more likely to pop-up than any single other task, so if faced with the option to use a random purple task or a double rewards task, I would use the random purple tasks first, however be sure to also use the daily rewards task as a refresher if no better option is available. Only if you cannot complete a bonus points task, use a purple refresher, nor use a daily rewards task then should you utilize your free refresh, and subsequential gold refreshes. Be sure to keep track of how many of each colored task you use along the way so you do not make a mistake towards the end and fall short of hokage proof by a point or two. General rule of thumb - If you have used all 3 random purple task, Daily rewards task, and free refresh task, and are still on your first, even your second bonus task, I would give up on getting hokage proof for that day because otherwise you will more than likely end up spending more gold than desired. If this method is followed correctly you should never spend more 150 gold on an unlucky day and as little as 10-40 gold on a good day. Always use a purple bonus task if it comes up, almost always of the time use the blue bonus task, and most of the time use a green bonus task if it comes up. Improvise as neccessary. Try to save the option for a purple/blue or a purple/green for your very last bonus task of completion, gives you a higher chance so you do not have to constantly refresh in hope for one specific task of many, but two. Good Luck! Server Name: 247 Penguin IGN: Davis Bones